This invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to carburetion systems for internal combustion engines, and to engine block, crankcase, and intake manifold constructions for internal combustion engines.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose internal combustion engines and/or carburetors:
______________________________________ Conover 3,166,054 Jan. 19, 1965 Conover 3,269,374 Aug. 30, 1966 Blanchard 3,759,493 Sept. 18, 1973 Kiekhaefer 3,851,631 Dec. 3, 1974 Kusche et al. 4,244,332 Jan. 13, 1981 Ikoma 4,261,305 April 14, 1981 Tyner 4,266,514 May 12, 1981 Miles 3,138,646 June 23, 1964 Korte 3,105,861 Oct. 1, 1963 Currie 3,544,083 Dec. 1, 1970 Dye 3,561,736 Feb. 9, 1971 Carlson 3,109,043 Oct. 29, 1963 Yoshioka 4,016,838 April 12, 1977 Kiekhaefer 2,630,791 March 10, 1953 Bickhaus 3,575,390 April 20, 1971 Carlson et al. 3,104,272 Sep. 17, 1963 Conant 3,166,611 Jan. 19, 1965 Carlson et al. 3,313,532 April 11, 1967 Korte 3,321,195 May 23, 1967 Scanland 2,416,845 Dec. 17, 1968 ______________________________________